Violated Pride
by CookieOfDarkness95
Summary: After this consideration, he turned his attention back to the seemingly dormant Shichibukai, who had stretched a bit in his sleep. The facial features of the others had relaxed and the short black hair fluttered slightly in shallow wind. "You look tired, old friend." (Shanks / Mihawk) (? / Mihawk) (German!)
1. Chapter 1

/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/

Violated Pride

Pairing: Shanks/Mihawk (?/Mihawk)

PG: 18-

/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/

Die Sonne schickte sich bereits an sich hinter den Weiten des Ozeans zu verstecken, als sich 'der Rote' mit einem wohligen Seufzen ins heiße Wasser gleiten ließ.

Genießerisch streckte er sich in einem der weiten Becken der Weltregierung aus und ein weiterer wohlwollender Seufzer verließ die Lippen des jungen Yonkou (1).

Einfach nur ein wunderbares Gefühl.

Zwar begann sich wieder das unangenehme Pochen in seinem Kopf bemerkbar zu machen, jedoch überwog in diesem Moment eindeutig die Entspannung, die ihn gerade zuteil wurde.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung tauchte er nun auch mit seinem Kopf unter und konnte das erste Mal an diesem Tag, einfach nur die Ruhe genießen, die von dem regelmäßigen Plätschern des kleinen, künstlich nachgestellten Wasserfalls zu seiner Rechten noch weiter unterstützt wurde.

Ja, so konnte man es aushalten.

Shanks verweilte noch eine Weile unter den stillen Wassermassen, ehe er des Luftmangels wegen, aufjapsend zurück an die Oberfläche kommen musste.

Mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen lehnte er sich an den Bernstein farbenen Beckenrand und blies ein weiteres Mal erschöpft die Luft aus.

Egal wie angenehm ihm dieses heiße Bad im Moment auch tat, er befand sich immer noch in Marineford, der heiligen Stadt, dem Hauptsitz der Weltregierung.

Kurzum … er befand sich mitten im Gebiet des Feindes.

Der Marine.

Langsam öffnete der Rote wieder die Augen und ließ seinen Blick ausgiebig über die prächtigen Hallen der riesigen Badeoase schweifen.

Die Wände waren allesamt in einem protzigen Goldton gehalten und mit verschiedensten Ornamenten verziert, welche diesen luxuriösen Flair, der hier sowieso an der Tagesordnung zu stehen schien, noch weiter unterstützte.

Ein weiterer Blick durch die imposante Glaskuppel über ihm, ließ ihn nur erahnen wie spät es mittlerweile sein musste. Er war nie ein großes Ass in Astrologie gewesen, hatte ihn derartiges Zeug doch nie wirklich interessiert, doch selbst er war schlau genug aus den unzähligen Sternen am Himmel, den großen Wagen erkennen zu können.

„Es ist spät geworden."

Mit einer mühelosen Bewegung stemmte er sich letztendlich aus dem Becken und schnappte sich im vorbeigehen seine Klamotten, die er bei seiner Ankunft achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte.

Sein weißes Hemd, sowie den schwarzen Umhang schmiss er sich lässig über die Schulter, während er sich seiner Knie langen Hose mit dem grünen Muster bemächtigte und in seine braunen Sandalen schlüpfte.

Das weiße Hemd überstreifend, machte sich der Rote wieder Richtung Ausgang und befestigte auf den Weg dorthin das weinrote Seidentuch an seiner Hüfte, an dem normalerweise sein Säbel hing. Dieser befand sich im Moment jedoch in den Gemächern des Yonkou im .

Bei der großen Flügeltür angekommen, wickelte er noch den Ärmel seines linken Armes auf und zog sich den schwarzen Umhang über, ehe er den Türgriff mit festem Griff umschloss und sich mit einem lauten 'Klick' die schwere Eisentür vor ihm öffnete.

^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/

Der Rote hatte lässig die Füße auf dem Tisch verschränkt und kippelte gefährlich mit seinem Stuhl herum, während er mit steigender Langeweile die große Flügeltür am anderen Ende des Saales musterte.

Er war zu dieser Besprechung zwar nicht eingeladen, aber die seinige würde erst am späten Abend stattfinden und ganz ehrlich: Er hatte einfach keine Lust so lange zu warten.

Da lockte ihn doch das Bier der Weltregierung zu sehr.

Wiedereinmal streifte der Blick des Rothaarigen durch den imposanten Saal. Genau wie im 'Bad' war hier alles um einiges größer als es im Grunde nötig war.

Der Saal war komplett rund gehalten und hatte bestimmt einen Radius von 150 Metern inne, große Panorama-Fenster zierten im ungefähren Abstand von 3 Metern die langen geschwungenen Wände und warfen eine Menge Licht auf den riesigen runden Tisch, der Shanks immer an die Sage der Tafelrunde erinnerte.

„Mann..."

Diese komische Sekretärin vor Sengokus Büro hatte ihm doch versichert, dass der Großadmiral heute um 16:00 Uhr eine wichtige Besprechung mit außerordentlich 'hohem Besuch' hatte. Da war der Rote schon mal pünktlich und dann so etwas.

Es vergingen dem Gefühl des Yonkou nach noch weitere 15 Minuten ehe sich endlich die Schwingen der riesigen Flügeltür öffneten.

Obwohl Öffnen hier der falsche Begriff war. Die Tür wurde mit einer solchen Wucht aufgestoßen, dass die beiden Schwingen mit einem lauten Knall an der Wand aufschlugen und dort verharrten. Sie sind wahrhaftig einen guten Zentimeter in den harten Marmor gepresst worden.

Der erste 'Gast' war also da.

Mit seinem üblichen abnormal breiten Grinsen betrat der gut 3 Meter große Shichibukai(2) mit großen Schritten den Konferenzsaal. Sein Blick streifte einmal durch den gesamten Saal ehe er bei Shanks hängen blieb und ihm keck entgegen grinste.

„Sieht wohl oder Übel so aus als ob ich nicht der Erste wäre, zu Schade. Und wen haben wir da? Einen Ehrengast? Der 'Rote' Shanks...so so. Ich dachte eigentlich die Regierung wäre wenigstens schlau genug die Samurai und die Yonkou vor der großen Schlacht auseinander zu halten. Fufufu..."

Ohne Shanks eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen setzte er zielstrebig seinen Weg in Richtung Tisch fort, stieg auf die steinerne Tischplatte und ließ sich kurzerhand im Schneidersitz auf der Mitte des Tisches nieder.

Mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue betrachtete der Rote den Samurai, wie er offensichtlich desinteressiert an seinem rosa farbenen Mantel herum zupfte und einige lose Federn aussortierte. Dem Anschein nach schien Don Quichotte de Flamingo nicht gerade in der besten Stimmung für Smalltalk zu sein.

Das war dem Roten allerdings nur Recht. Ihm war der andere schon immer relativ suspekt gewesen. Er hatte ihn einmal getroffen und zwar auf dem Sabaody Archipel, wie er diese kranke 'Human Auction' abgehalten hatte. Das hatte ihm schon gereicht. Einfach ein abartiger Typ.

Shanks hatte ja schon eine Vermutung was das hier für eine Art Treffen werden sollte, aber er fragte doch noch einmal nach.

„Hey Flamingo, bin ich denn Recht in der Annahme das ihr hier ein Treffen der Shichibukai abhalten wollt?"

Genervt drehte sich nun auch der andere wieder zu ihm um. „Von 'wollen' kann hier keine Rede sein...oder denkt eure Hoheit denn ich würde sonst freiwillig hier auftauchen?!"

So langsam war sich der Rote nicht mehr ganz so sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, seine Besprechung auf jetzt zu verschieben.

Doch ehe der Einarmige seinen Gedanken zu Ende bringen konnte, hallte auch schon wieder das Echo schwerer Schritte durch die Hallen. Der nächste der durch das Flügellose 'Tor' schritt war Bartholomäus Bär. Ein besonderer Anblick. Man bekam ja nicht jeden Tag einen der 6 Meter großen Pacifista zu Gesicht, der sogenannten 'Humanoiden Geheimwaffe der Weltregierung'. Wahrhaft eindrucksvoll. Er schenkte allen Anwesenden jedoch nur einen kurzen Moment der Aufmerksamkeit, indem er für wenige Sekunden von seiner violett-eingebundenen Bibel auf sah und sich dann seinen Platz nahe des Einganges suchte. Flamingo schien der neue Besuch recht wenig zu interessieren, er war anderweitig beschäftigt, ohne den Finger in seinem Ohr jetzt speziell zu benennen.

„Aber ich sage es ihnen doch. Wenn die Weltregierung meine Arbeit nur etwas mehr unterstützen würde, würden bald eine Millionen, nein was rede ich denn, eine Milliarde Untoter im Dienste der Marine stehen. Eine unzerstörbare Armee...kiiishishi."

„Man hat ja gesehen wie erfolgreich ihre … Armee in der Schlacht gegen die Strohhutbande war, nicht?"

„Määh..!"

Daraufhin verstummte das Gespräch und die nächsten Zwei betraten den Raum.

Gecko Moria wendete sich erst gar nicht wieder seinem Gesprächspartner zu, sondern machte es sich gleich auf einem der vielen Stühle, die den großen Raum schmückten, bequem, den Roten im Vorbeigehen dabei gekonnt ignorierend.

Im Gegensatz zu dem Mann, der weiterhin am Eingang der Halle stand und die Runde aufmerksam musterte, bis auch sein Blick an dem auffallend roten Schopf hängen blieb.

Genervt stöhnte eben jener auf:"Der berüchtigte 'Rote' Shanks... wie kommt es das einer der 4 Kaiser gerade im Begriff ist an einer Konferenz der 7 Samurai der Meere teilzunehmen? Ich dachte ich habe dich wissen lassen, dass unser Gespräch erst heute Abend stattfinden wird...!"

Der Rote konnte nicht anders als sein breitestes Grinsen aufzusetzen, als er den Oberbefehlshaber der Marine in seiner ganzen Pracht, natürlich mit Ziege und Möwe auf dem Kopf, vor sich stehen sah.

„Da haben sie wohl Recht Sengoku, altes Haus. Aber ganz ehrlich, ich hab im Moment nichts besseres vor, also … wäre es denn so schlimm, wenn ich ihrer ach so wichtigen Sitzung beiwohne?"

Der Kommandeur der Marinestreitmacht wusste nur zu gut auf was der junge Kaiser hinaus wollte. Doch es ihm verbieten konnte er auch nicht...er konnte froh genug sein, dass der Rote überhaupt den Weg nach Mary Joa eingeschlagen hatte.

Genervt seufzte 'Der Buddha' wieder auf, ehe er sich geräuschvoll in seinen Sessel fallen ließ. „Solange du dich ruhig verhältst … sollte das kein sonderlich großes Problem sein, denke ich."

Ein zufriedenes Nicken seitens des Roten folgte kurz darauf, gespannt darauf um was es sich bei dieser Versammlung denn nun handeln würde. Wäre es nicht wichtig, hätte Sengoku diese Konferenz wohl kaum der seinigen vorgezogen.

Prüfend sah sich eben Genannter in der relativ kleinen Runde vor ihm um. „Nun... ich habe soeben einen Anruf von Vizeadmiral Momonga erhalten. Seinen Worten nach gab es einige unangenehme 'Zwischenfälle' im Calm Belt, was auch der Grund dafür ist, dass er mit Fräulein Boa Hangcock wohl erst zum eigentlichen Schlachttermin erscheinen kann. Das würde erklären wo sich die 'Piratenkaiserin' aufhält, jedoch sagt das nichts über den Verbleib der anderen zwei Samurai aus. Ich nehme es zwar nicht an, aber … hat jemand von euch eine Ahnung über den Aufenthaltsort von Marshall D. Teach und Mihawk Dulacre?"

Man hätte in diesem Moment wohl eine Stecknadel fallen gehört, denn die anderen Teilnehmer dieser 'Konferenz' schienen wirklich mehr als nur desinteressiert zu diesem Thema zu sein.

„Ich fasse das mal als ein Nein auf."

Wieder entstand eine kurze Stille seitens des Oberadmirals ehe er sich wieder dem Sprechen widmete.

„Nun, ich denke kaum das einer der Beiden absichtlich 'zu spät' kommt. Beide wissen, dass ihnen bei Nicht-Erscheinung der Versammlung der Titel als einer der 7 Samurai der Meere sofortig aberkannt wird. Ich rechne beiden einfach mal so viel Verstand zu, sich darüber ausgiebig im Klaren zu sein."

Man konnte an dem Gesichtsausdruck des Oberadmirals nur zu gut erkennen, wie ernst ihm die derzeitige Lage war. Auch an der Mimik der anderen hatte sich nach dieser kurzen Ansprache einiges geändert. Alle hatten ihre Aufmerksamkeit komplett dem Mann vor sich zugeschrieben. Sengoku hatte somit erreicht was er wollte.

„Ich gebe ihnen noch 10 Minuten, ansonsten..?!"

„Meines Erachtens nach, gibt es dafür keinen nennenswerten Grund, Herr Oberadmiral."

Alle Blicke wendeten sich nun der großen Flügeltür zu, von der aus die tiefe Stimme des Schwertkämpfers zu hören war.

Eben jener stieß sich nach diesen Worten geräuschlos von der Wand ab, an der er eben noch lässig die Arme verschränkt hatte und schritt mit emotionsloser Mimik an Shanks vorbei und ließ sich ein paar Stühle neben diesem nieder.

Der Blick des jungen Kaisers hing während des gesamten Auftritts an seinem ehemaligen Rivalen, der ihn allerdings nur flüchtig aus den Augenwinkeln ansah.

Ein kurzes Schmunzeln kam über die Lippen des Roten.

Es war lange her.

Zuletzt hatten sie sich gesehen, als Falkenauge ihn über Luffys Werdegang informiert hatte und sie danach ein, zwei Gläschen Rum zusammen getrunken hatten.

Bei dieser Erinnerung musste Shanks unweigerlich anfangen zu kichern.

Es war schon lange her, wie er herausgefunden hatte, dass der andere nicht ganz so standhaft beim Thema Alkohol war, wie er selbst, jedoch war es immer wieder ein Spaß den ach so stolzen Schwertkämpfer im betrunkenen Zustand zu erleben.

Es war nicht so, dass er komplett ausrastete wie der Rest der Rothaar-Bande, aber er ließ seine kalte Hülle fallen und redete einfach frei heraus. Ein seltenes Bild, vor allem schwer vorstellbar, wenn man ihn sich jetzt genauer ansah.

Die Ruhe selbst, mit einer gewissen Note Arroganz im Blick.

Zu Shanks Überraschung wurde sein Blick dieses Mal allerdings erwidert. Doch nicht von seinem alten Freund, nein, sondern von der gesamten Besatzung der Samurai, einschließlich Sengoku.

Verwundert sah sich der junge Kaiser weiter im Raum um und bemerkte den ernsten Gesichtsausdruck den ihm der Oberadmiral strikt entgegenbrachte, ehe er mit mit einem Hauch von Zorn in der Stimme zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Darf ich fragen was dich so amüsiert, Rothaar?!"

Nervös strich sich der Rote durchs Haar.

Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er gelacht hatte.

„Nun...?!"

Als sich der Rote endlich eine geeignete Entschuldigung hatte einfallen lassen, fiel ihm auch schon sein Nebenmann ins Wort.

„Können wir diese Witzfigur nicht einfach ignorieren und endlich zum Thema dieser Konferenz kommen? Dieser Tölpel von Blackbeard wird ja wohl kaum noch hier auftauchen und ich habe wirklich besseres zu tun, als mir hier wegen einem Einzelnen Idioten den kompletten Nachmittag stehlen zu lassen...!"

Mit verwunderten Blick musterte der Rote seinen Nachbarn.

Er wusste, dass Mihawk ihm gerade die Haut gerettet hatte, aber dennoch … etwas stimmte nicht.

Es war wirklich eine Kunst den Schwertkämpfer aus der Ruhe zu bringen, allein der Kommentar am Anfang, seitens Sengoku konnte nicht Ausschlaggebend für diesen kleinen Ausbruch gerade gewesen sein.

Jetzt besah er sich seinen ehemaligen Rivalen doch etwas genauer. Ganz tief in den stechend goldenen Augen des anderen lag etwas flehendes … fast schon drängendes.

Dieser bittende Ausdruck war neu an ihm … und gänzlich fehl am Platz.

Es war selten dem anderen irgendeine Gefühlsregung anzusehen, die im entferntesten Sinne etwas mit Schwäche zu tun haben könnte.

Außerdem … 'den Nachmittag stehlen'?

Es ist Pflicht der 7 Samurai bis zum genannten Schlachttermin in einer Woche in Marineford zu bleiben. Was sollte er also schon großartiges vorhaben?

Shanks Blick wanderte ein wenig nach unten. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die etwas dunkler gefärbte Stelle an dem weinroten Hemd des anderen. Es war nur sehr schwer zu erkennen, da Mihawk seinen schwarzen Umhang immer wieder geschickt über die auffallende Stelle zog.

Idiot.

Die Aufmerksamkeit des Roten widmete sich wieder dem Gesicht Falkenauges zu, nur flüchtig den fehlenden Verschluss der Kreuzkette bemerkend, die den kleinen versteckten Dolch der Menge preisgab.

Eine einzelne Schweißperle bahnte sich ihren Weg über die Stirn des anderen.

Er hatte eindeutig Schmerzen.

Wer hat ihm das angetan?

Die Wunde war frisch, ansonsten wäre sie schon längst versorgt, wenn auch nur provisorisch.

Es musste jemand gewesen sein, der sich ebenfalls just in diesem Moment in Marineford befand.

Doch wer?

Nur wenige hier sind imstande Mihawk auch nur einen Kratzer zuzufügen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah der junge Kaiser wie sich sein Freund die verräterische Schweißperle von der Stirn wischte und ihm ein kurzes abgehacktes Einatmen entfuhr.

Das reicht.

Der Rote war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er Falkenauge so schnell wie möglich hier raus bringen musste.

Diese Konferenz würde womöglich Stunden dauern, in dieser Zeit würde er sich irgendwann verraten, das war dem jungen Kaiser klar.

Würde es dazu kommen, wäre es mit dem Stolz des anderen aus und dazu konnte er es nicht kommen lassen.

Aber was tun?

„Nun, auch wenn sich Falkenauge etwas im Ton vergriffen hat, so hat er Recht. Ich hätte trotz des banalen Auftretens von Teach gedacht, dass er wenigstens etwas Verstand sein Eigen nennen darf. Weit gefehlt...

Aber das hat uns im Moment nicht weiter zu interessieren, unser eigentliches Thema, nämlich die Exekutierung von Portgas D. Ace steht ku...?!"

Selbst der Einarmige musste einige Male blinzeln, bis auch er realisierte was er gerade geschafft hatte. Geplant war es, sein Haki gezielt auf eine Person zu richten und zu sehen was passiert, aber...

Zwar hatte er gedacht Gecko Moria wäre das leichteste Ziel unter den drei übrigen Samurai, aber das es so leicht sein würde...

„Ähm, Leute? Meint ihr nicht irgendjemand sollte ihm helfen?"

Die meisten waren noch zu verdutzt um den Kommentar des Roten zu realisieren.

Nach dem Einsatz des konzentrierten Hakis gab es nur einen lauten Knall, der daraus folgte, dass Moria mit voller Wucht mit dem Kopf auf der steinernen Tischplatte aufschlug. Wenn man das schallende Gelächter seitens Flamingo mal ignoriert, war es komplett ruhig im Saal.

Der erste der sich wieder eingermaßen gesammelt hatte, war der Oberadmiral selbst.

„Ähm, nun, das kam … unerwartet. Ich denke wir sollten die Versammlung auf morgen verschieben, es bringt uns nichts, wenn nicht alle mehr oder weniger ... 'zurechnungsfähig' sind. Wir brechen das hier jetzt ab. Guten Tag."

Und mit diesen letzten Worten verschwand Sengoku mitsamt Ziege in der demolierten Flügeltür.

Ein paar hilflose Marinesoldaten kamen hereingestürmt und mühten sich damit ab Moria mehr oder minder zu versorgen.

Flamingo musterte den jungen Yonkou noch einmal grinsend, in dem Sinne, dass er wohl wusste, wem er diese Unterbrechung zu verdanken hatte und machte sich über dem Balkon einen Weg zum Hafen.

Bartholomäus Bär rührte sich keinen Millimeter und starrte nur weiterhin den lila farbenen Einband seiner Bibel an.

Von ihm sollte wohl am wenigsten Gefahr ausgehen.

Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung stand Shanks auch wieder auf den Beinen und machte sich zu Falkenauge auf, der allerdings schon in einer ziemlich verkrampften Art und Weise vor ihm stand.

Er umfasste kurz die Schulter des Roten und flüsterte ihm im vorbeigehen etwas zu.

Es handelte sich nur um ein einziges Wort, doch allein das reichte aus um die letzten Zweifel des Roten komplett auszulöschen.

„...Danke..."

Er wollte Falkenauge festhalten, ihn fragen wer ihm das angetan hat und vor allem warum er nichts gesagt hat.

Doch als er sich auch schon umdrehte um den Shichibukai aufzuhalten, fand er sich allein in dem großen Konferenzsaal der Marine wieder.

„Idiot..."

^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/

Da es zur Zeit keinen amtierenden König der Piraten gibt, gibt es andere, die in der Masse aller Piraten als die stärksten herausstechen. Die 4 Kaiser sind Piraten, die unabhängig von einander, die neue Welt bereisen. Das Marinehauptquartier, die 7 Samurai und die 4 Kaiser bilden die Dreimacht, die Balance welche die Welt vor der Zerstörung bewahrt.

Bekannt: Whitebeard, Shanks, Kaido und Big Mum

Die 7 Samurai der Meere/ Die sieben königlichen Kriegsherren der Meere, ist eine Gruppe aus sieben sehr starken Ex-Piraten, die im Dienste der Weltregierung stehen und zugleich die Dreimacht bilden.

^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Keks der Dunkelheit

Anime: One Piece

Pairing: Shanks/Mihawk (?/Mihawk)

Rating: 16+

Warnings: Shounen-Ai/Yaoi

Violated Pride

Es war schon etwas Besonderes durch die langen Gänge des ehemaligen Marinehauptquartiers zu gehen. Überhaupt musste man die Architekten dieses Gebäudes wirklich einmal loben.

Wie im frühen Mittelalter hatten sie es geschafft ein traditionell asiatisches, turmartiges Gebäude auf der kleinen, sichelförmigen Insel zu errichten. Typisch für die Art von Baustil, wurde es mit dunklen Schiefer-Ziegeln bedeckt und hat eine Fassade aus Stein, verziert mit rot gestrichenen Holzleisten.

Im inneren des dreistöckigen Gebäudes befinden sich zudem viele Washitsu(1), mit Tatami(2) ausgelegte Sitzungsräume, die durch dünne Papierwände voneinander abgeschirmt wurden. Vereinzelt hingen auch verschiedene Kalligraphien, wie beispielsweise in Großadmiral Sengokus Büro, in welches der Rote einen kurzen Blick hinein werfen konnte, als er dessen Assistentin nach der vorherigen Sitzung ausgefragt hatte. Wenig überraschend zierte der Schriftzug mit dem Titel „Absolute Gerechtigkeit", dem Leitsatz der Marine, die gesamte Wand hinter dem imposanten Schreibtisch des Ziegenliebhabers.

Im Gegensatz zu den alten Fassaden des ehemaligen Hauptquartiers wurde anscheinend ein neuer, kleiner japanischer Garten angelegt. Ein kleiner Flusslauf suchte sich seinen Weg durch Bonsai-Pflanzen, Steinlaternen, Bewässerungsanlagen, sowie einem zusätzlichen kleinen Trockengarten. Diese Gärten die unter anderem Ruhe und Frieden vermitteln sollten, wirkten hier doch etwas fehl am Platz, wenn man die kleine Schlucht, die wohl als Grenze dienen sollte, hinunter blickte.

Hunderte von Marinesoldaten wurden gerade von dem 'Helden der Marine' ordentlich auf Trab gehalten, indem sie den Kanonenkugeln, die der Alte unbarmherzig auf sie niederprasseln ließ, ausweichen mussten . Monkey D. Garp.

Er sollte sich dem Abgrund nicht all zu sehr nähern, war Luffys Großvater doch immer noch nicht sehr gut auf ihn zu sprechen.

Schließlich war Shanks immer noch dafür verantwortlich, dass Garps Enkel den Weg der Piraterie eingeschlagen hat.

„Schnell weg!"

Doch es war zu spät. Schon richteten sich die Augen des Vizeadmirals, die bedrohlich hinter der absurden Hunde-Maske lagen, wütend auf ihn.

„Rothaar! Bleib stehen!"

Es war ein lauter Knall zu hören und das Knacken diverser Kirschblütenbäume, die vorhin noch selig an dem kleinen Fluss standen und sich sachte vom Wind hin und her schaukeln ließen. Doch das war noch lange kein Grund jetzt stehen zu bleiben und sich umzudrehen. Wusste der Rote doch nur zu gut, dass die Kanonenkugeln, die vorhin noch den Rekruten gewidmet waren, jetzt ihm galten.

„BLEIB STEHEN JUNGE! STELL DICH MIR WIE EIN MANN!"

„Nicht mal in deinen Träumen.", sprach Shanks mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Verfolger und spurtete weiter.

Als er endlich weit genug weg war und die Kanonenschüsse langsam verstummten, hatte er endlich etwas Zeit um auszuschnaufen.

„Hah... hah... hah..."

So ein plötzlicher Langstreckenlauf war einfach nichts mehr für ihn.

Ein verschmitztes Lächeln stahl sich über das Gesicht des Rothaarigen.

Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie der vorhin noch so friedlich aussehende japanische Garten, nach Garps Angriff jetzt aussah.

Die Kirschblüten brauchte er auf jeden Fall nicht zu vermissen, denn in ungefähr gleichen Abstand zierten sie sich um die gesamte Anhöhe auf der das Marine-Hauptquartier stand. In dem rosa farbenen Dach aus frisch blühenden Kirschblüten schlangen sich verschiedenste Lampions in jeglichen Farben von Ast zu Ast und warfen so ein angenehmes Licht auf den schmalen Kiesweg, der durch die nahende Dämmerung in noch unwirklicheren Farben erstrahlte.

„Überrascht mich nicht wirklich, dass du bei so einem Lärm nicht weit weg sein kannst."

Der erschöpfte Körper des Roten lehnte noch immer an einem der magisch wirkenden Bäume und grinste mit geschlossenen Augen in sich hinein.

Es gab auf der Grand Line wohl nur einen, der es schaffte, sich an ihn heranzuschleichen und die ganze Zeit über unbemerkt zu bleiben: Mihawk Dulacre.

Shanks atmete noch einmal kraftvoll aus, um auch den letzten Rest Müdigkeit aus seinen Knochen zu vertreiben und drehte sich betont langsam zu seinem ehemaligen Rivalen um, der sich zwischen zwei Wurzeln niedergelassen hatte und nun an dem mächtigen Stamm lehnte, Yoru(3) sicher neben sich liegend.

Den Kopf hatte Mihawk mit geschlossenen Augen müde zurückgelegt.

Trotz der kurzen Pause wirkte er immer noch nicht wirklich fit.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ging er vor dem Liegenden in die Hocke und betrachtete ihn etwas ausgiebiger. Die Wunde an der Seite des Shichibukai wurde offensichtlich verbunden, wenn auch nur provisorisch.

Der Rote konnte über so viel Leichtsinnigkeit wirklich nur den Kopf schütteln. In der Hinsicht hatte sich der andere in keinster Weise verändert.

Sowas musste richtig behandelt werden.

Die Augen des Shichibukai waren immer noch geschlossen und die Brust des anderen senkte sich in gleichmäßigem Takt auf und ab.

Er schlief doch nicht etwa, oder?

Shanks hatte seinen rechten Arm schon ausgestreckt um Falkenauge wachzurütteln, doch der Rote stoppte auf halben Wege, als ihm sein Gewissen einredete, dem anderen ruhig noch ein paar Minuten der Ruhe zu gönnen.

Der Yonkou fuhr sich einmal durch die roten Haare, ehe er es seinem Nachbarn gleich tat und sich unter dem Dach aus frischen Kirschblüten niederließ und die letzten Tage in seinem Kopf Review passieren ließ.

Er hatte eigentlich nicht gedacht noch eine weitere Nacht auf Marineford verbringen zu müssen. Seine Jungs, die immer noch im unteren Hafen vor Anker lagen, würden sich hoffentlich noch ein wenig zusammenreißen und nicht gleich die komplette Festung stürmen.

Auf diesen kurzen Gedanken musste der Rote kurz schmunzeln, doch vorstellbar war dies alle Mal. Seine Mannschaft war nicht gerade eine der geduldigsten.

Sie wussten selbst gut genug, dass sein Vorhaben einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde, der Rote rechnete ihnen einfach mal so viel Verstand zu. Shanks vertraute seinem Vize voll und ganz die Meute in Schach zu halten.

Der einzige Grund für Shanks Kommen bestand darin … Informationen zu sammeln.

Informationen über die Exekutierung von Portgas D. Ace!

Ihm war klar, dass die Einladung seitens Sengoku nur daraus bestand, ihn auf die Seite der Marine zu zerren und ihnen im Kampf gegen Whitebeard zur Seite zu stehen.

Er würde sich die Aspekte, die sie ihm zu nennen hatten, anhören und mit ihnen über den Verlauf der Hinrichtung sprechen, dennoch … egal welche Punkte sie auch mit ins Spiel brachten … er würde dieser Tat niemals zustimmen.

Es gab genug Gründe für ihn sich der Marine und leider nun mal auch den Sieben Samurai der Meere entgegen zustellen. Nicht zuletzt da die Feuerfaust vielen seiner Lieben nun mal sehr am Herzen lag.

Nach dieser Überlegung wendete er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem scheinbar schlafenden Shichibukai zu, der sich im Schlaf etwas gestreckt hatte.

Die Gesichtszüge des anderen hatten sich wieder entspannt und die kurzen schwarzen Haare wehten leicht im seichten Wind.

„Du siehst müde aus, alter Freund."

Sobald dieser aufwachen würde, würde der Rote ihn sofort zum Arzt schleifen, egal was kommen mag.

„Scharfsinnig wie eh und je, was?"

Hätte er sich ja denken können.

Falkenauge bekam auf seine Aussage nur ein Seufzen als Antwort, ehe eine kurze angenehme Stille entstand, in der beide nur still dem nahenden Sonnenuntergang entgegen sahen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„..."

„Du erwartest doch nicht wirklich, dass ich das Rettungskommando für dich spiele und danach einfach Ruhe geben werde?"

Bis dahin hatte sich die Stimme des Roten nicht sonderlich verändert, er sprach in einem ernsten Ton, der keinerlei Widerspruch duldete, doch … dieser Gedanke verflog schnell wieder, als sich der junge Kaiser etwas vor lehnte und Mihawk mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht gegenübertrat.

„Du weißt doch das ich ziemlich nervig sein kann, oder?"

Man merkte deutlich das der andere mit sich haderte, ehe er sich schließlich geschlagen gab und den anderen mit unsicheren Blick musterte. „...leider ja."

„Also?"

Er hatte den anderen noch nie so verletzlich erlebt wie in diesem Moment. Nervös biss sich Falkenauge auf der Unterlippe herum und versuchte den Blicken des anderen zu entgehen, indem er sein Sehfeld auf die offene See zu seiner Rechten beschränkte.

Der Rote machte sich allmählich wirklich Sorgen. Es handelte sich hier nicht nur um eine normale Verletzung. Es steckte mehr dahinter. Denn auch wenn sie sich in früheren Zeiten des Öfteren bekriegt hatten, so waren sie doch Nakama(4). Sie kannten sich. Seit sie das erste Mal die Schwerter gekreuzt hatten, wussten sie übereinander Bescheid. Erlebte man einen wahren Schwertkämpfer im Kampf, so kannte man ihn besser als den engsten Freund. Doch auch das waren sie mittlerweile geworden. Freunde.

Und deswegen würde er den anderen auf keinen Fall drängen. Er würde ihn schon noch irgendwie dazu bringen ihm zu erzählen was passiert ist, doch zwingen würde er ihn nicht.

Ein kurzes Schmunzeln stahl sich über die Lippen des Roten.

Als ob er das überhaupt könnte.

Er wusste das Mihawk, zumindest im Moment, noch nicht mit ihm reden wollte und das musste er akzeptieren.

„Hach ja. Wir sollten langsam los, meinst du nicht?"

Mihawk sah den jungen Yonkou nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an, als sich dieser schon schwungvoll aufgerichtet hatte und ihm nun mit diesem absurd breiten Grinsen seine Hand zur Hilfe entgegenstreckte.

Kopfschüttelnd griff der Shichibukai nach Yoru und versuchte sich mit dessen Hilfe langsam aufzurichten, die Hand des Roten dabei gekonnt ignorierend.

Als er allmählich wieder das Gleichgewicht fand und den ersten Schritt setzten wollte passierte es auch schon. Dunkle Punkte tauchten wieder vor seinen Augen auf und begannen dort einen müden, kleinen Tanz aufzuführen, um ihn immer mehr in die verlockende Dunkelheit zu ziehen. Fast schon unbewusst fasste er sich an die rechte Schläfe und schloss dabei die Augen, doch die Punkte wollten einfach nicht verschwinden. Er bekam nur noch am Rande mit wie er den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und zur Seite kippte … hätte Shanks ihn nicht festgehalten.

Skeptisch hatte der Rote das merkwürdige Verhalten des Samurai beäugt, ehe er erschrocken feststellen musste, wie der andere langsam das Bewusstsein verlor. In letzter Minute konnte Shanks noch nach dem Arm Falkenauges greifen, um ihn sich um den Nacken zu legen, und dann blitzschnell mit seinem einen Arm die Hüfte des Schwarzhaarigen zu umfassen.

Der andere war zwar wach, doch hing er dem Roten eindeutig etwas zu schlaff im Arm.

„Geht gleich wieder."

Mit ernstem Blick musterte er den Mann zu seiner Rechten. Noch immer hielt dieser sich die rechte Schläfe, sein Atem ging stoß weise und mit der linken Hand hatte er sich Halt suchend in den Mantel des Roten festgekrallt.

„Übertreib es nicht, Mihawk. … Wie viel Blut hast du verloren?"

„..."

„Mihawk!"

„... ein wenig."

Das führte doch zu nichts. Nicht einmal wenn der Samurai im Sterben liegen würde, würde er es schaffen seinen Stolz hinunterzuschlucken und ihm die Wahrheit erzählen.

„Ich bring dich jetzt zu einem Arzt."

„...vergiss es."

Mihawk versuchte sich wieder gerade hinzustellen, doch sobald seine Hand den rettenden Stoff verließ, kam er wieder ins Taumeln und musste sich erneut an Shanks festhalten.

„Beschämend..."

Der Rote kannte Falkenauge schon viel zu lange und wusste nur allzu gut über dessen Sturheit Bescheid, doch aufgeben würde er ganz sicher nicht.

„Mihawk, lass mich dich wenigstens zu meinem Schiffsarzt auf die Red Force(5) unten am Hafen bringen und dich durch checken lassen. Wie soll man denn so gegen dich kämpfen?"

„Ts. Ich kämpfe nicht gegen Krüppel."

Das leichte Grinsen in dem verschwitzten Gesicht seines alten Freundes war ihm Antwort genug, doch der Yonkou fragte trotzdem noch einmal nach.

„War das ein ja?"

„Ja, verdammt nochmal."

Na also. Ging doch.

„Ich hab mit der Zeit wirklich vergessen, wie nervig du sein kannst, Rothaar."

„Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben."

Oh ja. Sie hatten sich wirklich kein Stück verändert.

(1) Washitsu: Ein traditioneller japanischer Raum mit Tatami-Matten als Bodenbelag, möglicherweise auch Schiebewänden und Wandnischen.

(2) Tatami: Eine Matte aus Reisstroh, die in Japan als Fußboden für Washitsu verwendet wird.

(3) Yoru: Das Black Sword, mit dem Namen Yoru, ist im Besitz von Mihawk 'Falkenauge' Dulacre und hat eine Midareba-Jukachoji Klinge. Es ist so groß wie er selbst und hat eine extrem scharfe Klinge. Mit diesem Schwert zerstörte Falkenauge sogar die komplette Flotte von Don Creek. Es ist außerdem das beste Schwert der Welt und gehört zu den 12 Drachenschwertern. (jap: Saijou Oowazamono – Die Schärfsten der Scharfen)

(4) Nakama: aus dem japanischen und bedeutet soviel wie 'Freund'.

(5) Red Force: Das Hauptschiff der 'Shanks-Piratenbande'.


End file.
